


Have You Seen This Man?

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cock Piercing, Deepthroating, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Humiliation, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Maul needs information and (Y/N) runs the most popular bar in town.(Prequel Maul)
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Have You Seen This Man?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is HORNY folks. So yeah, if you have requests lemme know.

(Y/n) was busy polishing glasses early in the morning behind her small bar on Tatooine. Though she was technically open, no one was currently in as most farmers were working this early. She’d been running this bar since she was 16, a final gift from her uncle who was the former owner, and had actually done pretty well for herself. After a few minutes she heard the door open. She let her droid bartender walk over. “Hello sir, may I get you a-”

“Where is the owner of this establishment?” Came a velvety voice from the front, one she didn’t recognize as a regular and that sent shivers down her spine.

“R-Right here sir.” She said quickly, looking up. She was met with a tall man in a dark cloak, his yellow eyes baring down on her from under his hood. She could barely see his face, just able to make out reds and blacks. Her heart pounded frantically as he sat down and slowly pulled the hood down. He was beautiful and terrifying, with his red skin decorated with black tattoos that ran down his neck tantalizingly. He had a sharp crown of horns and she noticed a small silver piercing. “How can I help you?” She asked quietly with an obvious blush. 

He smirked ever so slightly. He was planning to use the force to manipulate her into being complacent, but it seemed he wouldn’t have to. “Have you seen this man?” He pulled out a holo-puck.

She took a careful look and furrowed her brow. “Ah...Is that a Jedi?”

He growled a little. “That’s not your business, I only asked if you’ve seen him.” 

She hesitated. As handsome as this Zabrak man was, she was getting a bad feeling from this. “Well I see so many people in a day-” She said casually, going back to cleaning the glasses. “Hard to single out one guy.” 

He scowled slowly. “I see...because you get so many people into this charming little sand hut.” He growled.

“Excuse me!” Her fear was suddenly overwritten as she got very defensive, standing up tall. “My uncle built this bar from the damn ground up and it’s the most successful place this side of the planet you Kreetle!” She swore. “Now get out of my bar and don’t you dare-” Her windpipe suddenly closed as he held his hand up, and her eyes went wide as she grabbed her throat.

“My my, such fire...no one has spoken to me like that in so long. I’m almost impressed at the gaul of you, little sandrat.” He cooed.

She choked out as the invisible grip on her throat lifted her in the air. He droid rushed to her aid but was knocked aside by the same force. “Please-” She managed.

“Oh it’s a bit late for that. I was just going to get a little information from you but after that outburst...I feel I have time to teach you a lesson-”

“I saw him!” She cried out. “He was with a little kid-”

“That isn’t a lot of detail.”

“A-a slave boy! He pod races sometimes!”

“A child pod racer? Now you’re lying to save your pathetic skin.”

“I swear!” 

He released her and she collapsed onto the bar, coughing and retching. “Well I suppose I’ll follow that up…but I’ll admit. You’ve impressed me.” He regarded her lazily. She hated to admit it, but she was shaking and felt heat pooling in her gut from the rough treatment. He smirked as he watched her squirm slightly. “Ah...a fool and a harlot.” He mocked. “Tired of thugs and farmers are you?” He walked behind the bar and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. “...Tell me this boy’s name and I’ll reward you.”

She shivered. In her head she knew it was wrong. He was obviously bad news...but at the same time everything about him was just intoxicating. “...Anakin. I heard it was Anakin. He's a slave boy at a chop shop.” She whispered. 

He purred and pulled her up. “So helpful...lust is an incredibly powerful persuader isn’t it my dear?”

“Are you doing this?” She asked weakly.

“Oh not entirely. I’m simply strengthening what you already felt.” He chuckled.

She squirmed and weakly tried to get out of his grip. “Wait-”

“Oh? Did you not like that?”

“I shouldn’t have-”

“But you did. To get what you wanted. There is no shame in that.” He smirked. She whimpered as he pressed her against the bar, shamelessly looking her over. “You should be flattered I'm even considering you to entertain myself.” He hummed as he inspected her appraisingly. After a moment he caught her lips in a rough kiss.

She mewled as she tried to keep her composure, grabbing at his cloak. “Sir...not here. Please. Someone may-”

“What? Walk in and see you getting railed?” He growled cockily. “I don’t care…”

“But-” She whimpered.

“If you truly want to stop you need to speak up now, this is your last chance.” He said simply.

She hesitated then nodded. “I...I want this.” She mumbled.

“Then stop complaining.” He smirked and yanked one of her legs up, digging his sharp nails into her pants and ripping a hole with ease. She squeaked and slapped a hand over her mouth as he started to roughly rub her clit, legs trembling softly. He grunted a bit. “Oh you’re sensitive…I bet you work so hard, no time to do this yourself.” He taunted.

“Never…” She mumbled.

He chuckled and pushed a finger into her roughly and she cried out a little. “Oh fuck...” She mewled.

He leaned down and bit her neck roughly, breaking her skin with his sharp teeth. He purred as he lapped at her blood. “Selfish little thing. All you care about now is getting off. I could have just left you here to wallow in your poor choices.” He taunted. “I still could.”

“Please don’t!” She begged quickly.

He laughed. “Whore...think you’re ready for my cock?” He smirked and opened his robes as she nodded frantically. “If it hurts, too bad.” he taunted. “You’re the whore who was too eager.”

She glanced back and turned red. He had a pierced cock, frenum piercings running down the rather long length, along with a natural sharpness to his tip. She reached back and gently stroked him, biting her lip. “They’re pretty.” She mumbled.

He looked taken aback and frowned, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bar. “Hush…” He growled near her ear.

She shivered and nodded. “Yes sir-”

He rubbed against her slowly, collecting her slick on the head of his cock. He lapped at the bite mark he left on her neck before pushing in roughly, laughing under his breath as she cried out loudly. “Oh that’s it. You’re squeezing me so damn tight.” He mocked as he slowly started to roll his hips.

She grabbed the bar tightly, eyes rolling back slightly at unique and intense sensation. “Oh stars, feels so good-” She babbled.

He gave her a rough smack on the ass before pinning her hands again. “Oh shut up whore. No need for senseless flattery and babbling.” He growled in her ear.

She squealed and bit her lip. “Sorry sir-”

“After I make you cum maybe I should just shove my cock in your mouth to shut you up-” He smirked as he felt her shiver. “Oh would you like that?”

“Yes sir. I wanna suck you off-” She said quickly and jolted as she felt a pressure on her clit, though both his hands were still pinning hers to the bar.

“Are you confused?” He mocked as she squirmed, the pressure growing harder. “This is the power of the force...Though not its intended use I’ll admit.” He purred. Under normal circumstances she would have questions, but she was too far gone to care. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, smiling as he hit a rough rhythm. Her legs went jelly as he hit her g spot, mewling and mumbling happily as she neared her end. He chuckled a little. “There we go. You’re almost there aren’t you?” He teased in a low gravelly tone.

“Please, I’m there-” She whined. “Just a little bit more-”

“Shut up.” He muttered and held both her wrists with one hand, grabbing her throat with the other and squeezing roughly. She cried out hotly as her air supply cut off, arching her back as she reached her peak. Her legs shook and her orgasm was so intense that she felt her juices run down her thighs slightly, staining the fabric around the tear he made. He pulled out and released her, chuckling as she laid against the bar for support. “Don’t forget...You still need to make me cum.” He taunted.

She barely caught her breath before she nodded. “Yes of course.” She coughed a little and dropped down to her knees, looking up at him as he stepped up and pushed his cock against her face. She opened her mouth and slowly lapped up the length, paying special attention to the metal studs on his red length. He groaned and bit his lip hard, not wanting to give her any satisfaction of breaking him. She heard it however and giggled a little.

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the back of her head. “Open your mouth. Now.” He growled. She lazily did so and he roughly thrust into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat and smirked as he heard her choke and struggle, holding her there for a moment before releasing to let her breathe. He gave her a moment before roughly thrusting in again, eyes fluttering shut as she worked his length sloppily. She stroked what she couldn’t fit, mewling happily as he occasionally thrust. Without warning he pushed in again, growling in a feral manner as he came hard.

She choked and swallowed what she could, drooling a little as he allowed her to pull off. She looked up at him, in a bit of awe. “That was-”

He pulled back and tucked himself away. “I’m not staying to exchange pleasantries. You got what you wanted.” He said coldly. She almost felt ashamed and she grabbed a towel from the bar to cover the hole he ripped. After a moment she grabbed his sleeve boldly, and he looked back to glare. “What.” He growled.

“...After you attend to your...business...come back any time.” She mumbled.

He seemed surprised and smirked, grabbing her chin cockily. “Oh I see. Perhaps I will, If I decide you’re worth my time.” He taunted.

Her heart raced despite his unkind words and she nodded. “...W-what’s your name?”

He hesitated before leaning in and whispering in her ear. “You are to tell no one about me...my name is Maul.” He said with a soft purr.

She nodded and smiled softly. “Thank you Maul…” She whispered as he quickly pulled away. He nodded to her before pulling up his hood and simply leaving...intending to one day come back, though he never did.


End file.
